<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hexbugs by Basicallymonkey101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010587">Hexbugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101'>Basicallymonkey101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Post, Fluff, Hexbugs, I’m here to fix that, Rated T because Miu, This ship is underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu and Gonta combine their interests with the power of hexbugs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hexbugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic might be a little bad but I have to represent this ship. I also just want them to be happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta had been patiently sitting on a stool in Miu’s lab, observing the inventor in her natural habitat. Though he had some troubles understanding what most of the genius’ trinkets did, he was intrigued nonetheless. Miu was capable of creating something from nothing, like the time she made an automatic bug catcher (a personal favorite)</p><p>But something caught Gonta’s eye this time: a small machine with six rubber legs and a metal body. “Um, Miu, Gonta wondering what Miu created today...” he piped up, getting the blonde’s attention. “Glad you asked, Big Dick: This here is a hand crafted hexbug, made by yours truly.” She beamed, puffing our her chest with pride. “Ah! Gonta see!” Gonta replied, equally as ecstatic, “...but what is hecks-bug?”</p><p>“Glad you asked, Big Guy: This little technological masterpiece is a robot bug, capable of detecting it’s surroundings and doing other bug related stuff.” Miu explained, watching the light in Gonta’s eyes as soon as she mentioned the word bug. “Gonta see now! Really! Gonta have new bug friend!” Gonta shouted, delighted by the fact that he had a new friend. </p><p>Gonta spread his massive arms, pulling Miu into a hug tighter than a Angie’s lady parts. Miu hugged back, more than pleased with this outcome. “Alright, lovebug. Whadda say we do something with your new pals huh?” Miu asked, looking up at the hulking boy. “Gonta thinks...Robo bugs should be released into wild, with all other bugs!”</p><p>At first, Miu thought it had been a joke. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized that Gonta was completely serious. Miu suddenly perked up. “I get it! It’s like Kiibo with all of us!” Miu exclaimed, piecing together the final part of the puzzle. Gonta grabbed a Hexbug, and took off to the woods, with Miu not far behind.</p><p>As Gonta places the bug on the soil, the automaton began it’s journey through the wilderness. Gonta and Miu watched her creation clearly into the woods, as the two of them fell back into the others embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The robo-buggy son is all grown up now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>